In printing material saving mode or economy mode, a data stream, corresponding to an image which is to be printed, is processed prior to printing. As a result, less printing material (ink or toner) is used to print the image than it would if the processing was not performed.
More specifically, conventional digital reprographic systems operate by printing a series of dots or spots (pixels) of marking material on a recording medium to produce the rendered image. To reduce the amount of marking material used in rendering, conventionally black (non-white) regions in the image are modified to halftone grey regions. This is conventionally achieved by removing dots or spots (pixels) corresponding to marking material.
However, removing dots or spots (pixels) corresponding to marking material at the edges of text or shape can result in undesirable outcomes, such as jagged text or dithered lines. Thus, the text or shape that is printed may be of low quality, or low in legibility.